


To dream and to hope

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He indulges himself, despite knowing he shouldn't- and yet, sometimes he still remembers how it feels like, to dream and to hope. And for her. All because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dream and to hope

Reddinton isn’t exactly a liar- he deals with half-truths, he misleads, one could say. He always wears a mask, because, otherwise, he wouldn’t have lived that long.

And yet, the mask almost falls off when he sees (again) Liz for the first time, after so long.

_Of course_ it’s about the fulcrum- he has only half of it, she is (unknowingly) in possession of the other half, after all. And yet…

Yet, he could have kept bluffing with the Cabal like he has done so far. 

Yet, he could have taken down, one by one, with time, every name on his list. 

It’s about the fulcrum, and yet, it’s about Liz, too. 

And he tries. And every time he tries to get close to her- to be a father to her – she takes two steps back, just to be as far away as possible from him.

And every time she does so, even if he shows (partial) disinterest, it breaks his heart. 

Even if he knows that it shouldn’t.

Even if he knows that she is right. 

Liz is right- and he is wrong, because he should have kept his distance from her. He had promised himself a long time before- and yet he keeps breaking the holiest promise he has ever made . 

Even if he knows that it’s selfish- and that he is being egoistical. 

He shouldn’t be there buying time. First time he got in her graces, he should have looked for the Fulcrum, taken it and disappear in the dark yet again. 

But he can’t. 

He isn’t her father any longer- he made sure that she forgot all about her past, only curl and frightening fragments of that faithful night remains, scattered in her brain – and yet he indulges himself in the fantasy that they can go back to another place, another time. 

Long before he was a traitor and a criminal. Long before she was a FBI agent. 

Back when he was a father, and she his daughter. 

And yet… yet, he indulges himself. 

There’s going to be another day to look for the Fulcrum.

There’s going to be another criminal to catch. 

And meanwhile, he can try to remember how does it feels like.

To dream, and to hope. 


End file.
